


Brooklyn Life

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Featuring a Puppy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve mentally followed his boyfriend's path across the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room.“Oh that fucking--!” Tony cried before he’d even made it past the couch. “Steve!”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 188
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Brooklyn Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himbos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/gifts).



> Happy StonyLovesSteve! I'm very excited to write this fic for Himbos, I hope you enjoy! I included their prompt in the end notes.

Steve bent down to unlatch the leash from Brooklyn’s collar, and the golden retriever, border collie mix bolted into the living room before Steve even placed the leash on the hook by the door. Barely after dawn, Steve had woken early, slid himself out from under Tony’s hold without waking him, and managed to get his overexcited dog out the door for her morning walk, that she  _ then  _ refused to do any of her business on. Because she was stubborn and liked to make Steve the butt of all her jokes. 

On Steve’s way to the kitchen, he caught an eye on Brooklyn, who immediately sat up from where she’d been licking her paws and bounded towards Steve as soon as his attention was noted. Barely two dozen weeks old, her lanky legs seemed to be taller than she expected them to be every time she tried to run across the tile. “Let’s get you some food, huh?” Steve chuckled. 

As Steve reached for the bag of food and measuring cup, above him were the almost-familiar sounds of Tony getting out of bed. Steve mentally followed his boyfriend's path across the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room.

“Oh that fucking--!” Tony cried before he’d even made it past the couch. “Steve!” 

At Tony’s shouting, Steve nearly dropped the dog food on the floor but managed to land it into Brooklyn’s bowl as he rushed into the living room. Tony stood next to the couch, foot lifted and dripping. One drop then another, and another--from foot to the puddle of pee on Steve’s tile floor.

Brooklyn chose that moment to bark, and Steve’s eyes shot to her. “Is  _ this _ why you didn’t go when we were outside this morning?” 

“Steve.” The single word, flat yet furious, sent a chill down his spine. “Please get me a towel, so I can walk to the bathtub without dripping urine all over the rest of your apartment.”

Brookyln barked again, and Tony wouldn’t even look at her. Just continued glaring at the puddle of pee, while Steve walked from the kitchen through the living room with a towel in his hand. 

Tony hadn’t been part of the puppy-adopting decision. They had only started staying the night at each other's place a few weeks ago; it’d be way too soon to adopt a pet together. When Brooklyn and Tony first met, Steve had hoped for a match made in heaven...instead Brooklyn chewed multiple holes through his shoes while they sat by the door, Steve and Tony blissfully unaware as they cuddled on the couch to a movie.

Steve bought a shoe rack the next day, and they were learning to keep everything out of reach. It’d only been a week since the shoe incident though, and now there was a pee incident.

Looking over at Brooklyn, her eyes wide and innocent, all Steve could do was shake his head, as the faucet upstairs came to life. It was too late to discipline Brooklyn, since she wouldn’t correlate her accident with going outside anyway, but he still shook his fist at her. “We  _ like _ Tony.” 

Brooklyn tilted her head. 

“No cute puppy thinking faces. Listen to me.” He went over to the kitchen to grab another towel to clean up the pee and Brooklyn barked happily and followed by his side, like cleaning up pee was their fun new morning game.

When Tony came back downstairs, he was fully dressed in his business suit, ready for work. Steve's gaze flicked to the clock and he groaned. “Guess our entire morning got Dognapped.”

Tony gave Steve a quick kiss and nodded over to Brooklyn who was sitting near the now cleaned scene of her crime. Tony pointed a finger at her. “Don’t be a terror, Brooksinator-urinator.” Steve looked between them fondly, and it turned Tony’s scowl into an exasperated eyeroll. “You be good too,” he wagged a playful finger at Steve before heading for the door.

Brooklyn barked at the sound of it closing and Steve shushed her, eye flicking to where she sat then to the clock. He had to get going soon himself, only an hour till his shift at the museum, and as if Brooklyn knew as much, she zipped up the stairs and in the opposite direction of her pen.

Forty-three minutes later, Steve ran to the bus and still nearly missed it. The rest of his day passed in restoring 16th Century art, texting Tony about picking up cheeseburgers for dinner, and convincing him to spend the night again so they could pick up where the puddle of pee left them that morning. 

Tony had agreed, and the plan was supposed to work out that Steve would arrive first and be there when Tony arrived. But then Steve had to go and discover a chip in the corner of their newest Renaissance painting. By the time he shot Tony a text, he was already on his way to Steve's apartment. Steve did everything he could to rush home quickly, calling for the cheeseburgers on his way out of work so they were waiting as he walked by, and then it was just around the corner to meet Tony. 

Steve skidded to a stop at the sight before him. In the small plot of grass carved into the sidewalk in front of Steve’s apartment, Tony paced back and forth with Brooklyn. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted as he approached them, eyes flicking from Tony to Brooklyn. “Did you break in and steal my dog to walk her?”

“I hardly call using the key under the mat breaking in.” Tony handed over Brooklyn’s leash to Steve and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Maybe you should keep that copy,” Steve said as he pulled back. He hadn’t planned to say it but once the opening presented itself, he’d found he wanted too. “Then I won’t have to worry about you out here in the cold waiting for these.” Steve held up the bag of cheeseburgers.

Tony crossed his arms. “Is that the only reason you want me to have the key to your apartment? So you’re not worried?” His pretend offense ruined by his honey brown eyes dancing with amusement in the setting sun. 

“Well yeah, that and the free dog walking.” Steve handed him back Brooklyn's leash and she immediately took off, straight towards the apartment complex, tugging an unprepared Tony’s arm along with her. 

“Ow--You overzealous, over anxious, hipster borough!”

Steve followed in their wake, setting up the cheeseburgers while Tony hung Brooklyn’s leash and knelt down to come eye to eye with her. “You listen to me,” Tony said sternly. “No more pulling that leash, you hear me, you marvel of steel-wire suspension?”

Brooklyn tried to climb into his lap and lick at his face, very much not caring about this impromptu lesson. Steve watched as Tony let her lick, and would’ve called him on his begrudgingly affectionate expression but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. But that was fine because Brooklyn ruined the moment for both of them by accidentally ramming an overeager snout into his nose. “Back, Brooklyn!” Tony shouted. 

Brooklyn miraculously listened, pushing herself back and sitting, waiting for Tony to give her another command. 

Steve laughed as he walked over to the kitchen table. “I think you may’ve startled her into good behavior, by calling her by her actual name.”

Tony petted Brooklyn’s head and joined Steve at the table, grabbing the nearest burger and pulling at it’s foil. “Is that so? Brooklyn, come.” 

Brooklyn did not come, in fact, Brooklyn walked over to her food bowl and knocked it over with her nose.

“Okay, now she’s just messing with me.” Tony bit into the cheeseburger, chewing. “And I have to say--” he swallowed “--I’m growing to respect her for it.”

A surge of warmth bloomed in his chest at Tony’s words, at Tony being here more nights of the week than not, at the thought of the apartment key pressed inside Tony’s pocket as he tried to get along with Steve’s unruly puppy. Something must’ve appeared in his expression because Tony put down the burger and wagged a finger in his face just like he had that morning. “Don’t get too excited.”

Steve pressed his lips together. “You’ve never complimented her before.”

“Is respecting her troll game a compliment?”

“I’ll certainly take it as one.” Steve blew him a kiss then bit into his own cheeseburger. He was midway through it when he heard the sound, familiar and stomach dropping, of Brooklyn peeing on his tile. 

Tony didn’t say a word, just broke out laughing. 

“Brooklyn! No! Stop. Bad girl. Bad.” Steve was already walking to her leash, knowing he needed to associate peeing with outside, even as his cheeseburger lay waiting on the table. “Didn’t you just go? We were just outside, Bridgey Brook. Oh, god, Tony, now you have me making up nicknames.”

“She loves it,” he said from behind him, a towel in hand. “Go walk her. Again. Did we get so distracted from exchanging keys, we didn’t even check to see if she went?”

“Exchanging, huh?”

Tony winked. “Caught that did you? Now go. I’ll clean this up, call Pepper to make you a copy of all the tower keys you’d need, and then we can attempt to enjoy those burgers before Brooskie here tries to tear into them too. We got this. Teamwork makes the dreamwork.”

“Teamwork--?” There was a leash being pushed into Steve’s hand, and he felt a bit like he was in a whirlwind as Tony nudged them out of the apartment. The door shut behind him and he looked down at Brooklyn. 

“Did you just help us move to the next level?”

Brooklyn barked. 

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony get together around the same time Steve gets a dog. Managing both has not been the smoothest. (bonus: Tony calls the dog so many different nicknames she doesn't respond to her actual name anymore.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
